A un paso de tenerte, o de perderte
by cyphernoch
Summary: Él tuvo que marcharse para que ella al fin le dijera todo lo que sentía. Quizás ya era tarde, quizás no. Según Tai, ya no había nada que hacer. El hecho de madurar lo hizo comprender que el amar no significa poseer, en realidad siempre lo había entendido de esa forma, pero cegado por la falta de valor. (Para Luna Solitaría, por el "Intercambio Navideño" del foro Proyecto 1-8)


**Para Luna Solitaria por el Intercambio Navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8. Espero que te guste :)**

 **Digimon no me pertenece. Ya lo sé ¬¬'**

* * *

Ya completaba mi sexto mes viviendo en Madrid. Encontraba que la gente en esa ciudad había sido muy hospitalaria y acogedora conmigo, sobre todo porque me ayudaban en demasía respecto a todos los problemas que conllevaba no tener el mismo idioma en común.

Había aceptado la beca deportiva que la universidad estatal más prestigiosa de España me había ofrecido. Si bien mis calificaciones siempre figuraron dentro del grupo de alumnos promedio, desde niño todos sabían que el fútbol era lo mio. Sin embargo, a lo largo de todos estos años había madurado, y mucho según mis conocidos. Por lo cual a nadie le extrañó el hecho de que quisiera seguir en el fútbol luego de la secundaria, la sorpresa para todos fue cuando les dije que iría a la universidad, que tenía más que claro que los futbolistas tenían sus años contados. Muy pocos seguían siendo contratados por clubes pasados los 40 años. Además, desde los 3 que practicaba, pensaba que practicar hasta los 40 estaría bien, aun me quedaban casi 20 años compartiendo con mi desde siempre preciado objeto: el balón de fútbol.

Tenía 21 años, casi 22. Nunca imaginé que a los casi 22 años estaría viviendo lejos de mi familia, menos en otro país, que se encontraba en otro continente. Por ende tenía más que claro que visitar a los míos luego de partir sería cosa difícil, que no pasaría de las dos visitas por año, esto considerando las vacaciones de verano y de invierno correspondientemente.

Me había dolido dejar a mis padres, con quienes a medida que crecía cada vez me fui llevando mejor. Para cuando partí teníamos un vinculo muy estrecho y para que decir con Kari. Haber dejado a mi ya no tan pequeña hermana me dolió en sobremanera. Aunque no pasáramos de los dos días sin comunicarnos. Lo usual era que yo le escribiera un día para, al siguiente, ya tener la respuesta de mi hermana en mi bandeja de entrada. Con mis padres la cosa no era muy distinta, mi mamá había aceptado aprender a usar la computadora solo para charlar conmigo. Ahora último estábamos teniendo incluso vídeo llamadas. Esto sin duda nos mantenía más unidos de lo que esperábamos luego de que me marchara. ¡Ah! Incluso ya teníamos un horario fijo para vernos.

Con mis amigos la cosa era un tanto diferente. Extrañamente veía mucho a Tk, el 40% de las veces que hacía vídeo llamadas con mi hermana TK se encontraba ahí. Kari y Tk llevaban más de dos años de relación. Ver tanto a Tk no me molestaba, si no que todo lo contrario, porque gracias a él sabía de Matt. Con Matt era difícil contactarse hasta para el mismo Tk, ya que llevaba un año de relación con una chica que al igual que él se desenvolvía en la industria de la música, ambos compatibilizaban sus tiempos, pero los demás no. A él le estaba yendo bien, estaba trabajando junto a Yui, su novia, en una productora hace varios meses, en un proyecto que dentro de poco saldría. La verdad, este prometía bastante.

Con mi mejor amigo desde siempre, Izzy, las cosas no cambiaron, no podían cambiar. Nos dijimos esto ambos luego de que yo me enterará de mi beca deportiva y fuera Izzy el primero en enterarse. No hablábamos a diario, porque no lo sentíamos necesario, pero sí, el viernes y/o sábado hacíamos una vídeo llamada larga, en donde ambos nos sentábamos a conversar desde nuestro respectivo computador con el otro. Incluso comprábamos comida y cervezas, nos poníamos al día y era todo tan normal como si estuviéramos en el mismo lugar. Acá yo comprendí y compartí el gran amor de Izzy para con la informática. Esta realmente era de mucha ayuda.

Mimí al igual que yo se había ido a estudiar fuera, a Estados Unidos. Con ella me comunicaba de forma regular por redes sociales, desde que partí de Japón bromeábamos mucho en que la fuera a visitar o ella a mí. Conociendo a la castaña, cualquier día llegaba a mi residencia en España, diciendo que venía porque estaba libre esos días, o esa semana.

Dentro del grupo de amigos, Joe era con el que menos me comunicaba, a todos les costaba compatibilizar tiempos con él, quien estaba peor que Matt. La escuela de medicina le tenía la vida consumida, claro, esto también porque él no aceptaba menos de una A en sus calificaciones. De vez en cuando nos escribíamos.

Con Sora las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Sora estaba haciendo trámites para conseguir una beca universitaria también, aunque aun no tenía decidido el lugar en el cual quería estudiar. Siempre había sido buena alumna, ninguna universidad se negaría el tenerla, pero tenía una serie de crisis existenciales en el último año que ni ella ni nadie entendía. Antes de irme lo único fijo que tenía era que deseaba ser diseñadora de modas. Esto fue algo que claramente nos sorprendió a todos, nos habríamos esperado esa carrera para Mimí, pero no para Sora. Coincidimos en que era parte de todo el cambio que a lo largo de los años esta experimentó de manera mucho más notoria que todos nosotros.

Cuando le conté que me iba se enojó, entendía que se enojara porque fue la última del grupo en enterarse, pero no quiso hablarme más cuando se enteró de que me vendría a estudiar a España. Encontré que fue muy poco empática conmigo. Ella misma en ese minuto hablaba de una posible beca al extranjero, pero yo que obtenía una, no le parecía bien. Además me vino con todo el cuento de que éramos mejores amigos desde el jardín de niños, que como no era ella la primera en saber. Se tomó todo el tema muy a modo personal. No nos vimos hasta que me fui. La verdad con todo no creía que me fuera a despedir al aeropuerto el día que me marché de Japón. En caso de, yo igual me quería despedir, y había dejado una carta para ella con Kari. Lo que yo no esperé fue que ella ese mismo día también llegara con una carta. Pregunté sobre su contenido, a lo cual, lo único que atinó a decir fue: "Estúpido Tai, nunca te diste cuenta de nada" lo dijo de forma pesada, para luego ponerse a llorar.

Aún recuerdo esa escena y me es tan amarga, no hay día que no me pese y me sepa mal el saborear todo ese momento.

 _-"¿De qué nunca me di cuenta Sora"? Le dije de forma incrédula. Sus palabras no me habían gustado nada, sobre todo por la forma en que me las dijo._

 _-"Ya te vas, no importa nada de lo que te diga. Pero… Podemos ir a otro lado, donde no estén los demás" Me dijo mirando el piso, esquivando mi mirada._

 _-"Okey, vamos" Fue lo único que articulé. Hace mucho que sentía que desconocía a Sora, pero ya estaba al límite de no entender quien era._

 _Llegamos a la tarde trasera del aeropuerto. Aún me faltaban más de 3 horas para el vuelo. Me habían pedido estar con 6 horas de anticipación, ante cualquier problema y mis amigos y familia me habían prácticamente dedicado ese día, incluso Matt. Por ello todos estaban ahí. De paso compré unos cafés para ambos. Sabía exactamente que café comprarle y cuanta azúcar agregarle. Cuando se lo pasé, tomó un sorbo y sonrió, para luego decir:- "Cappuccino vainilla, con dos de azúcar" Luego volvió a tomar un sorbo y miró al piso. Su mirada estaba un tanto perdida._

 _Llegamos a un lugar donde había varias bancas, nos sentamos mirándonos de frente. Solo quería saber qué pasaba. Yo hace años había asumido que la amaba, y ver a la persona que tanto amas de esa manera te molesta, te preocupa. Así que, en función de que mi tiempo ahí estaba contado, decidí empezar._

 _-"¿Sora, qué te pasa? Hace mucho que te noto extraña ¿Algo que me quieras decir antes de irme? ¿Porque querías que nos fuéramos de donde estaban los demás?" Dije dando un sorbo a mi café"_

 _-"Como te dije, ya no importa nada de lo que te diga. Te soy sincera Tai, ahora que te vas, quiero iniciar un camino sin ti, donde logre sentirme mejor" Sus palabras me dejaron en shock. Nos conocíamos de toda la vida, a qué iba todo esto._

 _-"Sora… ¿A qué te refieres? Siempre hemos sido amigos, yo tendría que ser el que te dijera eso, hace tiempo que estas irreconocible, incluso tienes un carácter de mierda que para quienes te queremos nos es insoportable" Le dije de lo más tranquilo, más que nada, le estaba siendo sincero._

 _-"Por la mierda Tai, ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti? Nunca ¿en serio? Ya ni siquiera recuerdo desde cuando te amo, más encima… ¡Me pagaste diciéndome que te ibas por tu beca de las ultimas!" Dijo enojada –"¿Sabes? Yo sabía de los tramites desde hace mucho, se te quedaron los papeles con tus calificaciones para la beca en casa de Matt, esto hace poco menos de un año, en la junta de su cumpleaños" Acabó para respirar hondo y tomar un sorbo pesadamente de café._

 _¡Mierda! Pensé para mis adentro. Recordaba que los había perdido, porque tuve que sacarlos de nuevo días después. Jamás se me ocurrió que se me quedaran en casa de Matt, ni menos que los hubiera encontrado Sora. No estaba tan borracho ese día... Esperen ¿Me había dicho que estaba enamorada de mi? No puede ser, eso era lo que yo justamente le había dejado escrito en la carta que le pasé a Kari para que se la entregara a Sora. No podía creer todo esto. Comencé a reír amargamente. Sora notó el gesto y con lo enojada que estaba agregó:_

 _-¡Hemoso, te digo que estoy enamorada de ti, que te amo Taichi" Esto lo dijo enfatizando cada silaba -"¿Para qué vengas y te rías de mi? Su voz se quebró en ese instante -"Yo sabía que no debía venir" Se paró al momento en que se puso a llorar y tiró el vaso de café en un basurero que estaba ahí. Yo al notar que se iría dejé el vaso con aun mucho contenido en su interior en la banca. Ella ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir, ahora me tocaba a mí._

 _Corrí y la alcance fácilmente. La jalé fuerte de una de sus muñecas para luego tener cada una de ellas en una de mis manos. El rímel de Sora cubría gran parte de sus mejillas, sentí una punzada en mi corazón, no me gustaba ver a la gente llorar, menos a ella, desde niños nunca pude verla llorar, recordé cuando teníamos 4 años y ella se puso a llorar porque la habían empujado y su helado se había caído. Le di mi helado para que dejara de llorar y lo hizo. Sonreí ante el recuerdo. Hoy la tenía hecha toda una mujer ante mí, y sentía la misma necesidad que sentí hace casi 15 años atrás de que dejara de llorar. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar de decir mi parte._

 _-"¿Tú crees que tu cambio de humor todo este tiempo fue fácil? ¡Sora tu carácter te hizo ser una persona insoportable!_

 _-"¡Todo es tu culpa, yo sabía que te ibas a ir!"_

 _-"No me eches la culpa, tu andabas con mal carácter desde mucho antes"_

 _-"¡Desde que empecé a asimilar el hecho de que estaba enamorada de ti y tu jamás me verías como algo que no fuera tu amiga!" Sentí que sus brazos perdieron fuerzas. Ahí decidí soltar un poco el agarré. Solo un poco._

 _-"Sora yo…"_

 _-"No me digas nada. Me basta con que te vayas sabiendo esto" Dijo esto último bajando su mirada, yo no podía sentir más pena en ese minuto, y rabia…_

 _-"Fuimos tan idiotas Sora" Noté como su mirada volvió a mi -"Te amo desde niño, no sé realmente con exactitud desde cuando la verdad. También en su momento pensé lo que me acabas de decir a mi "Sora, como nunca te diste cuenta" Por ti hacia lo que no haría por nadie, gracias a esas acciones de hecho noté que te amaba. Por cómo te comportabas este último tiempo asumí que no vendrías hoy, por eso te dejé una carta con Kari, diciéndote todo esto por la misma razón, quería iniciar en España con todo desde cero" No pude más, solté sus muñecas, algo dentro de mi estaba doliendo._

 _-"Tai…" La miré, se veía tan hermosa a pesar de su estado, pensar que los dos estábamos destruidos por lo idiotas que habíamos sido, ninguno daba cabida a lo que estaba pasando, justo a minutos de que yo me fuera…_

 _-"Sora no sé" Me interrumpió, sólo sentí sus cálidos labios posarse sobre los míos y sus manos apretar tiernamente mi rostro. Yo solo atiné a posar mis manos en su cintura. Había soñado con ese beso desde niño, desde que eres inocente y piensas que tener esos pensamientos con tu amiga es algo muy malo. Era tan hermoso como lo imaginaba. Podía sentir sus lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, podía sentir el calor que emitía el cuerpo de Sora y el sabor a café que permanecía aun su boca. Yo la amaba, y sabía que nunca iba a poder dejar de amarla. Nos despegamos por la falta de aire de ambos. Yo besé su frente, nos abrazamos y nos quedamos así por largo rato._

 _-"Porque el destino hace esto Tai" La escuche murmurar._

 _-"No lo sé Sora" Dije mientras pasaba una de mis manos por su espalda y otra por su cabello._

" _Pasajeros del vuelo 602, su avión está listo. El vuelo se iniciará dentro de dos horas exactamente" Ambos nos separamos al escuchar el llamado. Nos miramos y nos besamos otra vez, esta vez menos desesperada, más tierna, pero con la misma cantidad de amor que la vez anterior._

Ahora estaba acá. Tumbado en mi cama, en otra ciudad, aún pensando en si debí quedarme, aun que ella misma me dijo que no lo hiciera. Todo ese maldito vuelo fue con su carta en las manos, la acariciaba pensando que fuera ella. Siento que necesito verla, a pesar de que la vi casi todos los días de mi vida por casi 15 años… Extraño tanto verla, abrazarla, reír con ella. Luego del episodio del aeropuerto nos seguimos escribiendo. Pero esto yo no lo podía seguir intentando, cada frase que escribía, cada carta que trataba de redactar no me hacía más que pensar y pensar. Me sentía mal, cualquiera en mi situación acá en España estaría feliz. Así que, ya a las 6 semanas de conversaciones casi que _novios virtuales_ con Sora le dije que no podía seguir con eso. Que me dolía mucho más de lo que imaginaba y que pensáramos que nos tuvimos toda la vida, pero que yo no podía cargar con el dolor de amarla a la distancia. Y que la dejaba ir, que la dejaba junto a todo lo que tuviera que ver con nuestro amor y lo que nos hiciera sufrir. Yo estaba sufriendo y podía intuir que ella igual. Su respuesta era una carta llena de frases directas, todas escritas con mayúscula. Pude visualizarme a Sora escribiéndola. Lo que más me dolió fue leer su frase "Eres un egoísta, si me amaras no me estarías haciendo esto. A que ya conociste a otra, como no, Futbolista…" Ella sabía que eso no era verdad, tanto como yo sabía que había escrito esta carta cegada por la rabia. No la culpo, yo igual tengo rabia con la vida.

Ya habían pasado meses de ese incidente y yo seguía tan mal como antes de saber que mi amor por ella era correspondido. Igual, ya comenzaba a hacer las cosas bien en Madrid. Estaba estudiando Ingeniería Comercial, mis notas sobresalían, a pesar de que no estaba entre los 3 mejores de la clases, era considerado bueno. Traté todo este tiempo de centrarme en lo que estaba haciendo aquí. Además, gozaba de tener una buena posición en el equipo de futbol estudiantil. Estaba siendo feliz, de verdad sentía que cada día sonreía más que el anterior y ver a mi hermana o a Izzy por video llamada no hacía más que relajarme, sabiendo que a ellos aún los tenía ahí a pesar de la distancia. Ninguno tocaba el tema de Sora. Asumía que ya todos sabían y agradecía que respetaran el no contarme nada de ella. Más que mal la había dejado ir, ella podía incluso ya estar tratando algo con algún chico y yo sabía que no quería enterarme de ello. Aunque lo último que realmente supe de ella, por ella, era que al siguiente semestre entraría a la universidad y que tenía el apoyo de sus padres para irse. Más que mal, su padre era profesor de universidad y este incluso le había recomendado irse, por un tema curricular.

Esa tarde hablé con Izzy de lo más bien, me había contado de que sus padres habían estado de aniversario y sobre sus estudios. Me contó que se había juntado con Matt a tomar algo la noche anterior, pero que de paso llego su novia y Tk junto con Kari. La pasaron super bien y dijo que a Matt se le anduvieron pasando las copas, por lo que nos reímos bastante de él. A lo largo de la conversación noté que Izzy quería preguntarme algo, por sus "Tai…" a los cuales yo respondía "¿Qué pasa Izzy?" para que finalmente me dijera: -"No nada, nada". Ya al cuarto -"Tai" me aburrió, por lo cual ya le dije:

-"¿Izzy quÉ rayos te pasa? Si quieres preguntarme algo, solo dilo. Somos mejores amigOs, no me vengas con este tipo de cosas ahora, mira que hasta me ofendes" Le dije riendo pero a la vez demostrando que era en serio.

-"Tai…" Quinta vez pensé para mis adentros –"¿Qué has sabido de Sora?" Okey, esto me vino como balde de agua fría pero… Yo me lo busqué, yo le dije que fuera directo.

Miré hacia el lado, ¿Por qué le daba por hablar de Sora ahora? –"Sora… El amor de mi vida" Dije murmurando amargamente –"No he sabido nada de ella" Le dije, tragando saliva al culminar la frase.

-"Amigo, aún la extrañas? ¿A ella?¿ Al amor de tu vida?" Dijo cuidando sus palabras.

Quise sonar maduro, no quería seguir hablando de Sora. –"No, no la extraño" Dije en forma seca.

-"Y como puedes decir que es el amor de tu vida si no la extrañas?" Al parecer Izzy quería seguir con el tema.

-"Izzy, ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando las frutas maduran? Dije apoyándome sobre el escritorio.

-"¿Se separan del árbol?" Dijo haciendo una mueca.

-"¡Exacto! Bueno, mi amor es como una fruta madura. Y se ha separado del árbol. Madurar implica aprender a dejar ir, incluso cuando se trata del amor de tu vida. Por eso, no la extraño…" Dije esto titubeando –"Al fin y al cabo, si la vida quiere, nos volverá a reunir. Y si nunca sucede, siempre recordaré algo; ella me hizo conocer el amor, y más que eso, me hizo madurarlo, aprender que amar, no significa poseer" Dije esto con un nudo en la garganta. Ya de verdad que no quería hablar más de ella.

-"Tai perdóname, no quería deprimirte" Notaba en su expresión que lo que decía era verdad.

-"No, no te preocupes. Oye Izzy, son cerca de las 1 de la madrugada. Te parece si hablamos mañana? ¿A la misma hora? ¿Puedes?" Dije tratando de sonar normal.

-"Claro. Y por cierto. Me gustó mucho lo que dijiste. Tú has madurado mucho y me alegro de que a pesar de cualquier cosa te esté yendo también en tus estudios. Vi tus calificaciones, la clave de tu cuenta fue bastante fácil de adivinar" Dijo riéndose -"La vida también premia a quienes maduran para ir por algo mejor. Espero que esta te vuelva a reunir junto con Sora. Que descanses" Dicho esto apagó la conexión de inmediato, no dándome tiempo a responder, quería saber cómo había adivinado mi contraseña. Era el día del cumpleaños de Kari, no podía ser tan fácil.

Esa noche dormí bien, me acosté pensando en lo que le había dicho a Izzy y me sentí bien por haber dejado ir a Sora. Encontré que realmente había llegado al punto que quería conmigo mismo.

Me levanté esa mañana sabiendo que era sábado y que tenía que entrenar desde las 10 am hasta las 6 de la tarde. Esto solo lo hacíamos un sábado al mes, era el intensivo. Habíamos chicos de varios países en el equipo, por lo cual los silencios no eran incómodos en los entrenamientos, si no que eran totalmente entendibles. Fue un día muy provechoso, di lo mejor de mí. El entrenador nos llevó a comer, comí tanta carne como me lo permitió mi estomago. Aunque al llegar a casa igual me preparé un ramen. Luego me bañe, vi televisión y una alarma en el teléfono me recordó que tenía que hablar con Izzy. Esta estaba programada para que sonara los días viernes y sabados a la misma hora, 20 minutos antes de que Izzy se conectara. Él aun no se conectaba, por lo cual hice hora en Facebook, Twitter, en mi correo. Tenía varios sin leer de ese día. Entre ellos uno de la universidad, donde anunciaban que el lunes suspendían las clases para mi facultad, otro de Groupon, dos de diarios que visitaba para no andar tan perdido y el ultimo, el que más me sorprendió. Hace 6 horas Sora me había mandado un mensaje. Mi estomago pagó los platos rotos en ese momento: De inmediato sentí como dolió. Abrí el mensaje, no era tan largo, pero aun así, no estaba preparado para las palabras que podían estar en el.

" _Hola Tai, espero estés bien al recibo de mi correo. Los chicos me han contado que te ha ido de maravillas en tus estudios por lo cual me alegro en demasía._

 _A pesar de que a ti esto probablemente no te importe, hice lo mismo que hiciste tu conmigo: Eres el último en enterarte de que de las tres universidades a las cuales postulé, la de Francia es la que más, al parecer, quiere tenerme con ellos, sobre todo porque son la ciudad de la moda. Por lo que me enteré Francia está a solo 4 horas de Madrid. Espero aún te acuerdes de "tu vieja amiga de la infancia". Estaré atenta a tu respuesta. Un abrazo._

 _Con amor, Sora"_

Estaba atónito ante aquel mensaje. Sabía que a Francia podía llegar en tren y que ni siquiera era costoso ir con la tarjeta de estudiante. Cerré el mensaje y vi que Izzy me había mandado uno mientras leía el de Sora. Abrí este, era corto. Decía lo siguiente:

" _No le creas nada a Sora, solo postuló a una universidad, y esa fue la de Francia (Lo digo porque escribió el correo desde mi computadora). Desde que le dije que estarían a 425 kilómetros, hizo todos los trámites para quedar ahí. Y quedó. El destino les está dando una oportunidad más. Espero no la desaproveches._

 _¡Ah! Por cierto, su vuelo es hoy a las 22:00 pm desde Japón. Iré a despedirla dentro de poco. Calcula las horas de su vuelo por si te interesa recibirla. Llega un domingo… Tú no tienes clases los domingos –"Y el lunes me las han suspendido, reí" Te mando un gran abrazo amigo._

Aquí comprendí que para avanzar había que dejar varias cosas atrás: Mi casa, mis amigos, mis padres, mi equipo, Sora… Pero antes, debes saber si lo que vas a dejar es porque te ata, te detiene o puedes ver si ahora o mañana te harán avanzar. Sora siempre estuvo para esto último. A pesar de lo ocurrido ella me dijo que me viniera, cuando perfectamente sabía que si me lo podía, yo me quedaría. Estando acá comprendí que amar no significa poseer, maduré y logré alcanzar lo que mis padres siempre hubieran querido para mi futuro. Hoy soy un hombre mejor no solo para mi, si no que para quienes me quieren.

Sora estaría llegando dentro de 15 horas a Francia. Okey, Aún tenía mucho tiempo para pensar…

* * *

 **Amé como me quedo esta historia, hasta el final, lo del final inconcluso no me convenció del todo, pero es que no especificaste si querías o no que quedaran juntos jaja. Lo que sí, traté de enfatizar mucho lo que había logrado avanzar Taichi lejos de ella (Si me pides una continuación, gustosa la hago jaja. Disfrute mucho haciendo este fic)**

 **Por cierto, como que quedé con el miedo de que no te gustara :( así que ya estoy trabajando en tu primera opción, que era un Kenyako :) La estaré subiendo dentro de esta semana (ya la tengo a la mitad, pero te aviso porque no la alcanzo a subir de aquí a la fecha tope estipulado en el foro) de todas maneras, espero te guste esta historia.**

 **Espero hayas tenido una linda navidad y tengas un año nuevo hermoso :)**

 **Gracias a ti que leíste esta historia**

 **PD: Estoy tan traumada con que el final esté bueno o no que agradecería comentarios respecto a el, en serio :(**

 _GraceTakenouchi_


End file.
